Love, Loss, and Memories
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: The Hideous Tai Chi finally left Jahara but it seems to have consequences that will affect if she will even wake up. LukaXJahara MAJOR SPOLIERS Well not chapter 1 so much. Rated T for later Chapters
1. Through the Fire

**AN: Ok before I start this fanfic I have to say I don't want anyone complaining about Spoilers. I gave a good 18 days for you to start season 3. And I gave you a heads up that I would be posting it in July. But now that I said my words let's begin the story**

**Chapter 1**

_**Through the Fire**_

"Hm. What's going on?"

*Boom*

"Ah!" the red head boy said when the debris fell right in front of him. I on the other hand picked up my now out-cold friend into my arms as the other boy began to realize what was happening.

"The destruction tai chi!" he exclaimed. The chaser girl spoke.

"It's over!" she said.

"NO!" I finally said. The kids looked at me. "We still have a few minutes before the base is completely destroyed." I turned my head towards the control room. "Your fellow tigeroid warriors are that way. You still have time to reach them. If you hurry."

"Will you and Jahara get away?" Rai asked sounding worried.

"Don't worry," I explained gently moving Jahara and myself towards the door. "You and I have battled for the last time. Rai." I walked at the door swiftly but gently for Jahara. I could hear Duran saying good-bye to Garnia who died in order to save Jahara. He then went towards me as the door closed.

"Luka what in the world are we going to do?" Duran asked after a couple of minutes.

"Right now we have to get out of here," I explained. I went to a closet and pulled out the emergency kit (well more like a backpack) and moved it to my back carefully, not disturbing Jahara. "Come on we don't have much time."

We moved as quickly as we could to the hanger. Luckily it wasn't locked down like almost every other room. When we got inside we only saw some of the disks.

"Mishka!" I coldly said. I quickly regained control of myself. "We'll have to make do." I went for the one with railings on it. I put Jahara gently up against the wall, before I got the supplies onto it.

The building began to rumble again causing Jahara to fall over. I quickly grabbed her. She was silent not even making some moans. That scared me, but I still had to pull through. I put her on the disk in a sitting position. I ran to open the hanger door.

Once I got back on the disk we moved straight out of the Luftdrake. Inside I was sorta wondering if the Tigeroids got out. When I turned my head around I saw light form around the base. I smiled as we left for Suhn.

**AN: Well this is a prologue thingy. And the story has started. New chapter next week. So anyway The chapter titles are based on song lyrics that sorta go with the story. Unlike in the Christmas one where they're actually in the story (Well except **_**Do you hear what I hear?).**_** Well we all have different perceptions. I mean if we had the same thoughts everything would get boring. I'm rambling**

**So Through the Fire comes from the song Walk Through the Fire (Yeah) From Buffy the Vampire Slayer Once More with Feeling. Anyway ummmmmm Links to episode 27**

** cartoon/taijiqianziwen/tudou_ **

** v_show/id_ ?f=3671804**

**Now if the off chance that they're not there for some weird reason ( check my profile.**

**Chapter 2 gets really into what I think happened**


	2. Slowly Fade Away

**Chapter 2**

_**Slowly fade away**_

We managed to get to Suhn unharmed. When we landed I put the backpack on my back and took Jahara, who was now starting to breath heavily, into my arms. We abandoned the disk on one side of a field and got to the woods on the other side.

"Where are we going?" Duran asked.

"I don't know yet, but not here," I said walking at a brisk pace. I continued to walk until I thought we were a safe distance from the disk. I laid Jahara down and took off the backpack.

I could tell she was burning up by the way she sputtered. I got out the thermometer and put it under her tongue. I waited for the blasted thing to beep. When it did I pulled it out and read it. It read 102ºF.

"Damn it!" Duran looked up. "It's really high." I took the medicine from the bag and poured the right amount into her mouth. I also took a cloth and poured some water, from the big water bottle, and placed it on her head to help keep the fever down.

We waited for a few minutes before we had to start walking again. Of course I still had no idea where to go, but the important thing was to keep moving. When we began to walk again I started to remember one of my last moments with Jahara before she was sent back.

As Luka was setting the table and Garnia was sweeping, movements were made toward them. Luka turned to see Jahara at the walkway. She looked pretty down.

"You ok?" he asked. She wouldn't reply. Luka walked up to her. "It didn't go well did it?" She lent toward his chest. Luka was pretty shocked as she grabbed onto him. "Jahara what happened?" he asked sounding worried.

"It's ok to tell you know," Garnia spoke out. She remained silent not letting go of Luka.

"Jahara!" They turned to see Mishka at the end of the hallway. He looked pissed off. He looked poisonous which actually scared them. "You have _one _hour." Jahara looked back down. Mishka turned to leave. Luka looked back down at Jahara.

"Jahara?" he asked. She still wouldn't answer him. "Jahara talk to me. What the heck happened?" He took her head and moved it up so he could see her face. He gasped when he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Garnia shouted when he saw her face. "Are you alright?"

"Please say something," Luka practically begged.

"I think my luck ran out," she mumbled. Luka looked down embracing her in a comforting hug. Garnia laid his hand on her shoulder as she silently cried into Luka's chest.

After about a half hour we stopped again. I got out the food and gave some to Duran. I then dampened the cloth again placing it back on Jahara's head. I anticipated a fever but not as high as 102. I also took the time to bandage her visible wounds.

It was at that time I noticed how fragile she really looked. It was only a couple of hours ago she was in hell. But even with the hideous character off of her she could not rest. That cut me deep, knowing the amount of pain she may still be going through.

"You ok?" Duran asked. I sighed.

"It's only 2:30 and look at what's happened so far," I exhaled. He looked down. "Sorry this all so frustrating."

"I know," Duran said.

"And we still have a lot to do before nightfall," I muttered. I finished my lunch and poured some water in Jahara's mouth. She needed to keep hydrated after all.

I wondered how well she was aware of her surroundings or if she was too tired from her recent experiences to do so. I felt the anxiety rise inside of me. I chose to repress that feeling until we were completely in a safe area.

I took the time to decide on where the heck we would go. If the circumstances were different I would've gone immediately to a hospital. However they probably arrest us or worse. I cursed Mishka.

"I guess we better get going again," I said standing up.

"Where?" Duran asked for like the third time. I remained silent. He got the picture. "Well someone has to ask. I mean we can't keep walking around aimlessly."

"I know Duran," I muttered. I picked everything up. I took one last look at Jahara before picking her back into my arms. Then rustling came from the bushes I quickly put her down as I got my sword ready in case we needed it. As the rustling came further the more I got scared. After all we been through this morning I had no idea what to expect.

**AN: Well tings are starting to get bad. You know I really changed the temperature. Yeah it was originally way higher. So anyway the title "**_**Slowly Fade Away**_**" comes from Gotta go My own Way. Yes from High School Musical 2. It really has to do with the memory. To be honest I really thought the breakup song from High School Musical 3 Senior Year (Walk Away) would have made more sense, and better. However I couldn't find a piece of the lyrics that went with the story but that's beside the point I guess.**


	3. Blue Birds Fly Beyond

**Chapter 3**

_**Blue birds fly beyond**_

I could hear the rustling coming closer and closer. Duran flew towards Jahara's body. I drew my sword a bit more outward. Once the person emerged from the bushes. I almost drew it out completely ready to strike the other person. Luckily I stopped in time once I realized who it was.

"Phoebe!" I shouted. My little sister stood before us. She looked just as shocked as I was to see each other since the holidays.

"Luka!" she replied after a few seconds.

"Who?" Duran spoke out.

"Duran this is Phoebe," I introduced. "Phoebe, Duran."

"Hi," Phoebe greeted.

"Hello," Duran answered. "So how you two know each other?"

"His mother gave birth to me," Phoebe plainly said. Duran nodded before fully realizing what she said.

"Wha-?" Duran shouted. "You never told me that little piece of info."

"Do I have to tell you everything in my life?" I muttered. Duran looked away. "Hey Phoebe what's up?"

"Well the animals kept nudging me over here," she said. I forgot animals could sense danger almost as well as people for a second there. "I don't mean to be rude and all but what are you doing here?"

I then remembered the situation we were in. I turned towards Jahara's unconcious frame. "Long story."

"Oh my God what happened?" Phoebe screamed. We went to Jahara. "Luka is she ok?"

"I don't know," I answered back. Phoebe laid her hand on her.

"Ow!" she shouted. "She's really burning up."

"Last I checked she had a fever of 102," I said.

"How did Jahara get that high of fever?" Phoebe asked. Duran shot up.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about your sister?" he asked.

"Jahara was the only other one of the team," I plainly said. Phoebe nodded. "And it wasn't like I let it out."

"I don't see why I had to come," Luka whined as he and Jahara were walking towards the market. "You could've got everything on your own."

"Well I'm sorry but I refuse to get your boy things. I'm not a house wife you know," Jahara said. Luka stopped for a few seconds after hearing that. He quickly regained composer.

They went inside the food market. Jahara went toward the food section while Luka went towards the hygiene aisle. He huffed as he got the necessities.

When he finished he went to get some more medicine to refill the emergency bag. There wasn't a lot to do after that so he went to help Jahara.

"I still don't see why I had to come," Luka muttered. He knew why though. Ave could not be trusted alone and he'd rather be with Jahara then making sure Ave didn't go to a chick-flick.

Before he reached the entrance he saw someone whom he immediately recognized, his little sister. "Of all the times," Luka said. He ducked back to where he had been. Luckily the shop was nearly empty, mainly cause it was a weekday.

Phoebe was looking for the food she needed for the week. She still wondered whenever her older brother was around every holiday he insisted on cooking. After all it was rude to come back home during a war just to cook meals for his family.

On her way own the snack aisle she saw a women with blue hair in armor. She was getting some snacks too.

"Hi!" Phoebe waved towards the woman. The woman turned to her. "I see you like potato chips too."

"Yeah," the woman said. The situation had gone awkward.

"So you in the war?" Phoebe asked. The woman nodded. "What's it like?"

"Battles can be intense," she said.

"I'm Phoebe," Phoebe greeted.

"Jahara," the woman said. She started to leave. Phoebe stopped her.

"You on the Earth mission or are you generally here in Suhn?"

'This girl is too chipper,' Jahara thought. She had never been to good with children. Her mind went toward those tigeroid girls who the youngest was barely in her teens. They had only met once so she rarely thought about them at all like most Tigeroids. Then again she only has been part of the war for 2 years, since her 20th birthday, and the Earth mission for a whole year.

"Jahara?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm on the Earth mission," Jahara quickly replied. Phoebe kept following her as they continued food shopping. "Is there something you want?" Jahara asked becoming annoyed.

"Sorry but the only other person I know doesn't tell me much," Phoebe said. Her brother always told her to keep the fact that they were siblings a secret for some reason. "Have you been anywhere interesting?"

"Like?"

"Disneyworld?" Phoebe longed to go there. Then again what child didn't? She was always bugging Luka to take her.

"No, the cards never show up at any amusement parks," Jahara answered. 'The cards only show up in towns half the time we find one anyway' she almost added.

"Oh," Phoebe sighed. "Doesn't mean you can't go." Jahara pouted. "How old are you anyway?"

"22 as of last month," Jahara said. "And you?" She had no idea she kept talking. She thought it was her imagination but the girl reminded her of Luka for some reason. She didn't know why though.

"I'll be 12 in two months," Phoebe answered. "Where do you stay at?"

"Now wouldn't you like to know," Jahara said poking her head. Phoebe laughed it off.

"I guess that was a little rude," she said. "I just wanted to know."

"I think there's a reason why you aren't battling," Jahara said. She kept shopping grabbing the food so that her team could eat.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to be in the war for some reason," Phoebe answered. Luka always said that Phoebe couldn't be in the war saying it was too dangerous. She never knew why though. "That's a lot of food."

"When you live with 3 boys, not including the general, you get a lot of food."

"3 boys to one girl!" Phoebe said keeping her voice down. "Wow that's a lot."

"Tell me about it," Jahara asked. She then noticed something. "You always shop alone?" She asked looking for a parental figure.

"Yeah pretty much," Phoebe answered. She kept following Jahara, who was now in the hygiene aisle to buy her necessities. "You alone?"

"Um," Jahara said not knowing what to say.

"It's ok if you're not," Phoebe answered. Jahara was looking for Luka so they could check out. "Um what are you doing?"

"Oh looking for coupons," she answered.

On the other end of the store, Luka was looking for Jahara without running into his sister. He was told as a kid to never tell anyone of his sister's existence. Luckily no one on the team ever asked where he went for the holidays.

He kept walking keeping his face and hair hidden. He looked up at the TV. On the news they stated that the assault squad won another battle. He never met that squad. All he knew was that they were pretty powerful, since they began battling.

He eventually went back to the hygiene aisle seeing if Jahara was already there looking for him. He found her but he also found Phoebe talking to her. 'Oh this can't get any worse.' Luka went out of the aisle. Inside he was begging that they would separate soon.

Jahara looked up to see Luka's hair pass by. She quickly got the last of her necessities and began going towards him. Phoebe followed.

"I hate being to be rude," Jahara started. "You seem really nice and all but why are you following me?"

"I don't really know," Phoebe said. "But you seem like someone else."

"Like?"

Phoebe stopped. She knew she couldn't go out and ask the question she wanted.

"Oh someone," Phoebe answered.

"Well how am I supposed to know?" Jahara asked. She realized she lost sight of Luka so she looked through the aisles. There was no sign of him. Finally she found him. He ran off. 'That was weird. What's with him?'

"Hey get back here!" Jahara yelled running past Phoebe. Phoebe tried to keep up. Together they saw Luka run into another aisle. "I said get back here!" Phoebe stared at Jahara. "What?"

"You know him?" she asked as they were still running toward him.

'Oh no!' Luka thought. He stopped cold.

"Yeah!" Jahara said catching up to Luka. "You mind telling me what that was all about?" Luka just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Um," Luka tried to say.

"I mean I was looking all over for you," Jahara started to say. Luka covered her mouth.

"We got to pay," Luka said. After they paid and were out of the market. Luka finally let go of her mouth.

"That was beyond rude!" Phoebe was still there.

"You work with him?" she inquired.

"Why is that important?"

"Jahara! Shut your mouth!" Luka said. He started to get pissed off. Jahara was looking pretty mad too. "I knew I shouldn't have come."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Jahara coldly said glaring at Luka.

"Um still here," Phoebe said. Luka sighed.

"Yeah but why?" Jahara asked. She was really confused.

"I'm only being with family," she blurted out. She gasped when she said that. Luka stopped breathing. Jahara looked really confused.

"Wait what?"

Luka sighed. "This is my little sister." Jahara's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell anyone please." She huffed. She turned to leave with the bags. Phoebe looked at her brother. "We'll talk later Phoebe. Now go home."

"Wow!" Duran said. "But that was almost a whole year ago."

"I know Duran," I said. Jahara was pretty good with the info once I explained the situation to her. I couldn't believe I spoke to her like that. I knelt down to Jahara who was panting now. She looked like a mess.

"Luka?" Phoebe started. I looked up at her. "The house isn't that far away." I nodded. Phoebe took the bag while I picked up Jahara. We ran to the house with Duran following.

**AN: Wow that was a **_**long**_** memory. I know it didn't do a lot or even made sense to some people but that was the best I could come up with considering that Phoebe like never went to Earth. Furthermore I doubt she often got to leave home and up until season 3 that place was pretty peaceful.**

**So anyway the Chapter title "Blue Birds Fly Beyond' Comes from, wouldn't you know it, "**_**Somewhere Over the Rainbow" **_**The line in which it comes from is "**_**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow."**_** Well it has to do with dreams.**

**Next Chapter things get serious with Jahara. Plus the story of how Jahara and Luka met. **


	4. We Were Both Young

**Chapter 4**

_**We Were Both Young**_

Phoebe led the way back to the house. I ran as fast as I could without disturbing Jahara too much. I could tell she was getting worse. How much more pain could she go through.

"We're almost there," Phoebe said. "How is she?"

"She's still burning up," I said. I wished I could do more for her. In 15 minutes we reached the house. Phoebe ran in front of us. She flung open the doors.

"Grandpa!" she shouted. Out came out the man who raised me and Phoebe (and Mishka). When he saw us worry filled his eyes.

"Oh my God!" he yelled. He rarely yelled. That only made me feel worse. "Quickly get her in the bedroom!" We ran Jahara to Phoebe's room. I laid her on the bed. Her breathing was getting worse as she started to sweat.

"Come on Luka," Grandpa said. I looked up. "I told Phoebe to bandage her up." I got the picture. I left Jahara in Phoebe's care for the moment. We went to the general area. "I'm gonna go out and ask what happened. And I want the truth."

"The hideous character," I said. He looked serious.

"Who put it on her?" he asked in a serious tone. I rarely see Grandpa so serious so I had to tell him, no matter how hard it would be. I took a breath before I spoke.

"Mishka," I said looking away. He looked down.

"I was afraid of that," he said. He looked toward the bedroom. "How long?"

"As far as I know 3 days." I told Grandpa the whole affair. Starting with Mishka's arrival all the way through Mishka leaving us in the Luftdrake. He took a while to take it all in.

He shook his head in disappointment. "Of all he thing he could have done this is the worst." I nodded. Mishka was nothing like he was when he was a kid.

"Hard to believe," I said. I thought about how Jahara was sent back. She looked fragile but nothing like now. She may have refused to follow orders but even that was no reason to put her through all that pain and suffering.

I also remembered when Mishka scared me. I beat out more robots than him, getting a high ranking. He was pissed off. I kept wondering that if I didn't do that Jahara wouldn't have gone through all she's been through. Phoebe emerged from her room. I looked at her expectantly.

"She's really beat up," Phoebe answered. "It's mainly bruises though. But they're big and mainly on her arms and chest." I thought back to when the hideous character was taken off her.

"She was caught in an explosion," I said remembering that when it left her it caused the explosion. We went inside the room. I noticed that Phoebe had changed Jahara into her pajamas. I had sent some here just in case. She definitely looked more comfortable in her cherry covered pajamas.

We checked her temperature again. Phoebe gasped to see it has risen one and a half degrees. I was shocked too. Duran looked down. We gave her some more medicine and water. We laid some blankets over her.

Inside I was scared to death, however I had to be strong. Phoebe walked up to me. She looked scared too. I took Jahara's hand into mine. I began to remember the day we met.

"This is where you will be staying," a man said. "I will be your General. My name is Vicious." He was standing in front of four soldiers. "I will be in my office until a card is detected. Get to know each other." He left the room then with Duran following him.

The people remaining barely looked at each other. There were three boys and one woman. The older man sighed.

"Well I guess we better introduce ourselves," he said. "I'm Garnia." The blond man introduced himself. The younger two members were silent. Garnia and Ave shrugged.

"And who are you missy?" Ave asked the girl. She glared at him. "Calm down sweetie. We only want to know your name."

"Jahara," she said. Ave stood there.

"Something up?"

"Don't pull the innocent act," she said. "I can tell what you guys are like."

"Really?" Ave asked. He was grinning at her. 'This is getting interesting.' The other man huffed. "Now let the lady say what she has to say."

"It's going to be bad," the young man said. He was grumpy because he was demoted to the Earth mission. Ave rolled his eyes.

"Well lets see," Ave said. "Now what can you tell about us?" Jahara looked at them.

"Pervert. Old man," She said to the two older men. Then she turned to the younger man. "Ho- Anti social." She picked up her bags and left for a room.

"38 is not old!" Garnia shouted. 'She was going to say something else about the other boy. I just know it.' The younger man huffed.

"Told you," he said. Ave stood there. "Aren't you going to get pissed?"

"Why?" he said.

"She called you a pervert," The young man said.

"Well she wasn't false," Ave said shrugging. "And you never told us your name."

"Luka," he said. Turning to go to his room.

I looked down to Jahara. She wasn't totally false with those comments. I brushed my hand across her face despite her fever. It was only this morning I promised to find a way to help her. Looking back I realized that she probably gave up at that time. I couldn't blame her though she had been through enough. She just wanted the pain to stop.

"Luka?" Phoebe nudged. I looked over my shoulder. "I know something bad happened. I also know that you're hurt. Why?"

"Jahara said some things," I said. Jahara's words burned in my memory. I could still hear them echoing in my head.

_"I'll destroy you too, Luka!"_

Even though she was under the influence of the hideous character, I still couldn't believe she said those things.

"It wasn't like it was her saying them," Phoebe comforted. I looked shocked, and then I pouted. "Ok so I listened in on the conversation. Luka you know she would never say those things." I looked back at Jahara.

"Knock, knock," Luka said. Jahara was on her bed. She just came back from her most recent mission. She looked upset.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Just checking to see if you're ok," Luka said. Jahara barely looked up at him. He saw the pain in her eyes.

"Why?" Jahara asked. Her tone was clearly different from this morning, though Luka couldn't tell if it was sad or annoyance.

"Well you ran from the ship into your room and slammed your door," Luka said. "I just wanted to ask what happened?"

"N-nothing," she said looking away so Luka wouldn't see her face. Luka went up to her. "What?"

"Sorry but you've been off lately including today," he said. "Are you gonna tell me why?" Jahara looked confused. "Ok maybe I wasn't all talkie this morning but we can."

"We'll talk tomorrow," she said. Luka left her room not wanting to push her.

"What was that all about?" someone said. He turned to see Mishka there leaning on the pillar.

"What do you want?" Luka coldly asked.

"You want to know why I didn't punish your teammates?" he said. Luka raised his brow. "Well Garnia was hit already with his own attack."

"And Jahara?" Luka asked. Her last punishment fresh in mind.

"Well there's nothing I can do that can top what she's been through," Mishka smirked.

"What are you going on about?" Luka said rubbing his forehead.

"Just saying that I couldn't beat her up worse than she already is," Mishka said. "Heh I'm going to have to work harder."

"What?"

"I have to learn to get both the physical _and _emotional way to punish." He turned to leave. "Oh and thanks for that piece of info. I think it will help later."

"What piece?" Luka quickly asked, but Mishka was already gone.

I dampened the cloth again. I turned toward the window to see day start to turn into night. Placing the cloth back on Jahara, I held her hand tighter.

"Luka, I'm gonna heat up a short dinner," Phoebe said. I nodded. I was too worried to stop Phoebe from cooking. There wasn't much else to do for Jahara at the moment except wait for the fever to die down.

An hour later Phoebe called me for dinner. I got up as Phoebe left to set the table.

**AN: Well this was also a lengthy chapter. So the title of the chapter, **_**"We Were Both Young"**_** come from the song "**_**Love Story**_**" by Taylor Swift. The line in case you forgot "**_**We were both young when I first saw you**_**" I'll admit the title which really doesn't fit the story-story but the memories. **

**And I know it's really Rai's parents who are Romeo and Juliet but the song itself is inaccurate to Romeo and Juliet so you can't complain on that one.**

**Next chapter is a transition really but it does have key points to the plot of the show. Or something.**


	5. Crossed Your Mind

**Chapter 5**

_**Crossed Your Mind**_

Dinner was simple but it took forever because none of us were really hungry. Phoebe picked at her potatoes.

"Eat you dinner Phoebe," I said. I forced down as much as I could. I could tell Phoebe was trying to do the same thing. Phoebe looked really down. She cared for Jahara very much. Jahara was close to Phoebe. Every time we visited Phoebe was really happy to see her.

After dinner Phoebe and I did the dishes to keep our minds busy. Phoebe looked down as she washed the plate.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that his morning all I think about was how my hair was a mess," she sniffled. I could see the tears form. I took Phoebe in my arms. "I never thought that her life was in danger!" She let out some of her tears that she was trying to keep in.

When we were done with the dishes. We went back to Phoebe's room. We could hear Jahara's labored breath. I took her hand again. Her gripped tightened. I smiled for a second.

Phoebe took another blanket from the closet and laid it on top of Jahara. We checked her temperature again.

"It just keeps rising!" Phoebe screamed. Duran looked shocked. I was just as shocked reading the dammed device. 104. Phoebe ran out of the room. She came back with a pack of ice, placing it on Jahara.

"Please be ok," I softly said to Jahara. I never thought her fever would keep rising like this. I looked outside. The light from the moon shined on the ground.

Phoebe ran out of the room. I ran after her. I found her outside on the steps. "Hey," I said. Her head was in her knees. I could hear the sniffling.

"This isn't fair," she said.

"I know Phoebe," I said sitting down. The stars twinkled above us.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"It's just not easy trying to be strong in a situation like this," she cried. I rubbed her back. It wasn't easy being the strong one. I knew that. "What are we going to do if she remembers?"

"Remembers what?" I asked.

"The whole time she was under it's influence," Phoebe said. "She may have not meant for anything bad to happen but if she remembers she won't forgive herself. I know I wouldn't."

"I know Phoebe," I said.

"Luka," she said. "You know how she was saved?" I nodded. "I don't think she'll ever forgive herself ever considering what had to be taken to save her." I nodded knowing that in order to spare Jahara's life Garnia gave up his. "You think she'll feel responsible?"

"I don't know," I said. I never considered that. However, Phoebe was right. It wasn't like Jahara murdered Garnia, but she, in a sense, took his life. She took a human being's life. Something she swore never to do. Even if she had no control of herself, I knew she would feel responsible. I felt the air go cool.

After a while we went back inside because it was time for Phoebe to go to bed. She got her clothes and went to my room to change.

I went to the bathroom to change as well considering there was no much left to do. When I got back Phoebe hugged grandpa and me goodnight. As she went to bed, Duran followed her.

I sat down beside the bed. Jahara was starting to sweat again so I refilled the bag of ice. After an hour, I noticed Grandpa at the door. I followed him to where we ate.

"Something up?" I asked. He sighed.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but you have to," He said.

"What?"

"I'm afraid that Jahara is still in danger of falling under the influence of the hideous character again."

**AN: And this is when all the spoilers come. I'm sure you can bet what the next chapters all about.**

**So the Chapter Title "**_**Crossed Your Mind**_**" comes from the song "**_**Need You Now**_**" by Lady Antebellum ("**_**And I Wonder if I ever crossed your mind**_**" which really goes with the couple especially between 19 and 22.**

**Also Cyborg dude I did make sure the memories were indicated more on the original word document but I guess Fanfiction doesn't really pay attention to that. **


	6. Can't Fight It Anymore

**AN: This is a very confusing chapter for you (I think)**

**Chapter 6**

_**Can't Fight It Anymore**_

I just stood there after what Grandpa told me. Jahara going back under its control.

"What?" I asked. I could hear my voice breaking.

"I know it's hard to except," Grandpa started.

"Hard to except," I said. "She was just in hell and you're saying that she going back!"

"Luka," he started. "It's not like it's going to be immediately. Only when she gets into a fight."

"How and Why?" I shouted trying to keep my voice down so I wouldn't wake up Phoebe.

"Luka. Jahara was not the one to defeat it effect one her," Grandpa tried to explain. "It was taken off her by force. Only one card can do that without drawbacks. And no one's heard of the caretaker of the card in over ten years."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all Jahara's been through it still wasn't over.

"So she's just going to go back into hell?" I shouted. "She's been through enough!"

"I know Luka!" He yelled. I took a step back. "I know that she's been through too much. A lot more than she could ever handle."

"Then why does she have to go back?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain Luka," Grandpa said. "The hideous character is so complicated."

"I just don't want to see anything bad happen to her," I said. "I just want her safe and sound. It's been too long since that happened."

"Luka she is safe as long as she doesn't get into battles," he said. "You have to realize that it took everything she had just to fight the hideous character. She didn't have the strength to beat it. No warrior could."

"And what about now?" I tried to hold back the tears that were coming into my eyes. "What if she-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Aren't you wondering why the fever is so high?" I looked up. "The hideous character almost had complete control of her. And while it had her under its control her organ systems worked irregularly. I'm sure you noticed."

I thought back to when she showed up before we almost lost her. She just looked like she was ready to collapse at any given moment. The amount of pain she must have been through just to stand up.

"What that got to do with the fever?" I asked keeping my cool.

"She's physically exhausted," he said. "After being pushed to her limit for so long her organ systems are having a had time readjusting. I won't lie the chances of her survival are slim. Nothing short of a miracle can help now." I stood there. "I know you're upset."

"Try Pissed off," I almost yelled. "She could barely fight it. And now she can die! And even if she lives she still won't be free. Tell me where that's fair."

"I don't blame you for being mad," Grandpa said. "Like I said no _warrior_ can defeat it."

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Grandpa said. "But she will need help if she can try to." I looked confounded. "She was filled with so much anger."

"Yeah I noticed that," I said.

"Luka please," Grandpa said. "Unfortunately that much anger consumed part of her. She was barely there before she fought it. You know that. The hideous character feeds on weaknesses, but it also breaks the strong points." I nodded not really following. "Right now we have to make sure that she is safe and keep her away from any battles."

"Please don't tell Jahara or even Phoebe," I asked of Grandpa. "If she found out it may be the tip of disaster. I don't want to see that happen." Grandpa nodded.

I then went back to the room. Somehow even seeing Jahara in a safe environment didn't make me feel better. Her words echoed in my ears.

_"Just promise you won't forget me Luka."_

I looked back to the weeks I had no idea where she was as I laid her hands into mine.

* * *

_Luka was walking around in a foggy forest. He was clearly lost having a hard time finding the path._

_'How'd I even get hear?' he asked himself walking along. Eventually he got out of the trees in front of an old bridge. Below was a long drop into a gorge. Luka couldn't see the bottom of it._

_"Great," he said sarcastically. "Why does it always have to be over a gorge?" At least it looked sturdy like the wood was just put there. He started walking. He saw a figure inside the fog. The figure looked familiar. It had short wavy hair and her clothes._

_"Jahara?" Luka asked. She turned to him. It was definitely her. Luka smiled. He ran to her. Once he got to her he hugged her relieved._

_"Thank God you're ok. I was so worried about you." She nodded. "What are you doing here anyway?" She looked away noise could be heard from the distance. "Jahara?" She looked back at Luka afraid._

_"Run!" She yelled. Luka stood there confused. "Run!" She pushed him as Luka started to run. They got to the end of the bridge. He stopped. "Don't stop!"_

_"What about you?" Luka asked. Jahara shook her head._

_"I can't!" She said. Luka's eyes widened. "Go hurry!" Luka could see fire start at the other end of the bridge. "Go!"_

_"Not without you!"_

_"Please!" Jahara yelled. "You have to forget about me and run!" _

_"What?" Luka asked. Jahara pushed him away as the bridge snapped. "JAHARA!"_

Luka woke up. He was in his own room. He looked around. He sighed.

He walked out of his room. He rubbed his head trying to forget what happened.

"Why am I having these dreams?" He asked himself. Each night was the same. He kept seeing Jahara telling him to forget about her before something bad happened.

Outside he saw one of the assault girls. The brunet. She was getting of the girl's bathroom. The other assault girl, the one with pink hair, came up to the brunet. She was way to giddy for a girl her age.

"Hi Luka!" she shouted. She was in short a fan girl. The other one looked like a gossiper in Luka's description. The brunet looked at the rooms.

"What's in those two rooms?" she said pointing to Ave and Jahara's rooms. They have only been around for a week so they still didn't know much about the building. However, Luka decided not to answer getting annoyed. "Hello, Anyone home?" Lita knocked on his head.

"That's not now you ask Lita," Terra said. "You ask like this. Are you home pleeaase?"

"How does that change anything? And you used Please wrong."

"But I wasn't made to be grammatically correct, Lita," Terra pouted. "You know that."

"Yeah, Yeah, Terra," Lita said. "So what is in those rooms?" Luka refused to answer.

"I don't think he's a morning person Lita," Terra said. "He still dreamy though."

'And how in the world did they become the Emperors top fighting force?' Luka thought. They were acting like kids. More so then the chasers.

Lita walked up to Jahara's room and knocked on it. Luka grabbed her hand before she could open it. He glared at her. Lita looked confused and a bit scared.

"No fair!" Terra yelled. "I want to be touched by Luka!"

"Mind letting go?" Lita asked giving a weak smile. Luka let go of her hand. Terra looked at it.

"It looks ok to me," she said.

"What was that for?" Lita asked. Luka continued to glare at her.

"Stay on your side of the building," Luka finally said.

"Why?" Lita asked. She was obviously pushing her luck. Luka had enough. He grabbed both the girls under his arms and walked out to their bedroom. When he saw their Captain he dropped them.

"Dream come true," Terra said staring dreamily at Luka.

"What you girls do?" Jakata asked looking at them as they got up.

"Apparently hit a nerve," Lita said. 'And I will find out why.' She smirked.

"Well come on Scooby Doo almost on. I want to see how obvious the crimes are." Together they left to Jakata's room while Luka was walking towards his own room.

'Jahara, where are you?' he asked himself. 'Please tell me your ok.'

* * *

I sighed as I recalled that. I looked down at Jahara really fighting the tears in my eyes.

"Jahara," I said to her. "Please come back to us. I know it's painful but you got to try. If you don't try, then." I gulped back the tears, brushing my hand against her face. "I promise I won't let you die like this."

I got up and went to get more water if need necessary. I sat down next to Jahara. She started to sputter. I took her hand as she calmed a bit down.

**AN: And we hit spoilers avenue. And the teaser has made it's point. Poor Luka. I must say if you don't like the memory for this chapter than I can swing with it (this time around). Hopefully it's easier to point out. I swear it was there on the hard copy but I guess Fanfiction didn't recognize it.**

**The Title "**_**Can't Fight It Anymore**_**" also comes from the song "**_**Need You Now**_**" by Lady Antebellum ("**_**Reaching for the Phone cause I can't fight it anymore")**_** Really goes with the chapter.**

**Yeah I know it was confusing. All I can say is that she was awake for a long time. If you seen Episode 36 and 37 it would make more sense.**


	7. So Close and Still So Far

**Chapter 7**

_**So Close and Still So Far**_

Phoebe woke up in Luka's room. It took her a few moments to remember yesterday's events. She took the time to remember one of the times Jahara came over to visit.

* * *

The now 12-year-old Phoebe ran outside when she saw her brother coming home. She looked shocked when she saw Jahara as well.

"Luka, Jahara!" she shouted. She ran up to hug them. "Why are you here?" she asked Jahara.

"Well someone had to go with me," Luka said. If he left alone to Suhn the General would get suspicious despite the day. Luckily Jahara already knew about Phoebe. "Now you know the date?"

"How could I forget," Phoebe asked. "I almost thought you didn't." It was Thanksgiving. Everyone was going back to his or her relatives for dinner. It was a strange tradition but the Americans of Earth really got into it.

"Like I could forget," Luka said. The only reason he remembered was that Ave was starting to get Jahara into a Santa costume made for girls. And the fact that they had the day off.

Phoebe was really happy seeing her brother on the holidays. He only comes home on some worldwide holidays. The only other ones were Christmas and that spring one. She was especially happy to see one of his teammates there too. It made it feel more complete.

Jahara shook Phoebe's hair. She still wasn't used to kids but Phoebe was coming on her good side.

"It's nice having you both here," Phoebe said. She wondered though why Jahara was hear instead of her family. "What you do last year?"

"Play keep the beer away form my uncle," Jahara said. Her closest relative was a drunken uncle who was constantly in trouble. She practically had to raise herself which was part of the reason she didn't get well with children.

Phoebe was silent. That did not sound like much fun to her. "Well it's great you're here." Jahara smiled.

Later that day she talked to Jahara. Telling her something.

"No way!" Jahara said.

"It's true," Phoebe said. Luka came up to them.

"Show me and I'll pay," Jahara said.

"Watch me," Phoebe smirked. "Hey Luka." Luka turned to them. "Can I wear make up?"

Luka stood there for a long time. Phoebe and Jahara awaited his answer for a few minutes.

"No," Luka finally said leaving.

"You're right I could hear the sirens," Jahara laughed as she gave Phoebe some money.

* * *

She sighed as she woke up Duran gently nudging him.

"Hm," he moaned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just morning," Phoebe said. When she got out of the room she saw Grandpa there. She waved hi to him as she went into her room. Jahara was panting. She also saw Luka there sitting on the floor, his head on the bed. His hands on top of hers.

Phoebe smiled at the picture she saw, despite the situation. Luka looked peaceful for once in the past day. She gently nudged him awake. He stirred and woke up.

"Phoebe," he said. He lifted his head off the bed, but didn't remove his hand of Jahara's.

"I can watch over Jahara if you want," she said. "You better look good when she wakes up." Luka nodded as he got up and went to go change.

* * *

When I finished changing I check the time. It was only 10 am. I washed up in the bathroom. After I was done I went back to Jahara and Phoebe. Jahara breath still uneven. I gave her some more medicine and checked her temperature. Her fever was just as high as it was yesterday.

Phoebe went refill the bag of ice as I got her to drink something. I held Jahara close to me as I poured the water into her mouth. Jahara barely managed to swallow the water. When Phoebe came back she handed me something to drink.

"I hear it helps," she said. I drank a little bit.

"She was so strong," I said. "Stronger than most people, both physically and emotionally. I don't see why she has to go trough this." Phoebe held onto my hand. "All this work, all the effort she put in the war. It can't be all for nothing."

"It'll be ok Luka," she said.

"Every minute she's not getting better just adds to my fear that she's not coming back." I was really trying to hold back the tears.

"I know, mine too," she said. "I was wondering when you would let some of it out."

"It's hard being so strong, Phoebe," I said. "But I had to for both your sakes." Phoebe looked at me in agreement.

"You know you're not alone," she said. "We will save her, Luka." I smiled at my little sis despite what I've been told last night. But it was nice being back home.

**AN: Well I guess this is a rather short chapter but it does add context. And another memory.**

**The Chapter Title "**_**So Close and Still so Far**_**" comes from the song (da da da) "**_**So Close**_**" from the Disney movie Enchanted. Yeah it's a bittersweet song. It more hints at the way to save her really.**

**Next Chapter is the last chapter by the way.**


	8. Bridges He Burned

**Chapter 8**

_**Bridges He Burned**_

_"Take care of her Luka." _

I recalled those words as Jahara breath picked up. I kept looking back at the whole affair. I was too harsh on Jahara. I just expected her to listen to me. I expected to much of her.

"How you guys holding up?" Grandpa asked.

"I guess we're ok," Phoebe answered. He gave us some food.

"Thanks," I said. Phoebe started to try to keep me busy. After awhile she stopped. She was too scared to do much. I held her close as she started to sniffle.

"If only things were different," she softly said. She took Jahara's temperature again. Stable at 104. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or not.

I took Jahara's hand again. Every breath she gave made the anxiety in me rise. I closed my eyes.

…..

It has been a week since Ave was last seen. Luka was looking out of the balcony. He had a long night. In fact ever since Jahara left he had a hard time sleeping.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are depressed." Luka turned to glare at the man that was talking to him.

"What do you want Mishka?"

"What do I need a reason for everything now," he said smirking. Luka turned away from him. "Look you can be angry at me all you want, but I'm still your general."

"If that's all you came to say then get out of here," Luka said gritting his teeth.

"So I punished the girl," Mishka said. "You realize if I didn't I might not be here. That would look bad for the whole race if one team had three generals before succeeding." Luka remained silent. "It's better to punish one girl than a whole race."

"Even if she just did what she thought was right," Luka said.

"She didn't follow orders, Luka," Mishka said his smile left him.

"So you just decided to punish her," Luka said. "You already gone too far Mishka."

"Well I'm not the one who killed someone," Mishka said. "What was the kids mom called again?" Luka looked down refusing to admit what happened. "Well then look who's worse now."

"Well your still responsible for Ave," Luka muttered.

"Maybe," Mishka said. "However I didn't directly kill Ave. And it was never confirmed if he died. We just can't find him." Luka stayed silent. "Luka you know that despite my personality I go for the hurt rather than the kill." Luka's eyes grew wide, but he stayed silent.

"Why are you even here," Luka said.

"Because your old general failed hard," Mishka smirked. "He was too nice." Luka was shocked. That was the first time anyone called Viscous nice.

"And you won't fail?" Luka asked.

"Don't get on my nerves Luka," Mishka said. "I won't fail. Now if you excuse me I have to make an important call." And Mishka left the room.

…..

"Luka," Phoebe said. I raised my eye lids. "You ok?"

"How long was I out?" I asked waking up.

"About an hour or so," she said. I sighed. I went to go get something to eat. When I came back I looked at Jahara. She looked pretty bad. I noticed something that made the anxiety inside rise again.

"Does she-?" I started to say. My lips went dry. I couldn't say it. I couldn't say those words.

"Does she what?" Phoebe said. Those words seemed like triggers then because Jahara's breathing was going really fast. "Grandpa!" Phoebe yelled as Jahara panting starting going rapid. I put took her wrist checking her pulse.

"It's going by so fast!" I shouted as my fear increased.

"Oh my god!" Grandpa said. "She's having a heart attack!" Jahara kept panting as she started to scream in pain.

"Jahara!" I screamed jumping on the bed. I laid her body in my lap as she continued screaming. Her heart rate was growing faster and faster. The tears escaped my eyes. "Please don't die."

Her pulse kept rising and rising. It scared me to the core as she kept panting and screaming. After a few minutes her breathing stopped cold.

"JAHARA!" I shrieked. Her pulse was almost gone. "Jahara wake up!" Phoebe and Duran started crying at that point.

"Luka, Phoebe!" Grandpa shouted. "Quick start giving her CPR."

"Cp-What?" Phoebe asked.

"Mouth to mouth Phoebe!" he shouted. "Luka start pushing her chest. We have to get the breathing started." I remembered what to do. After I pushed 3 times, Phoebe blew air into Jahara's mouth. We kept trying that for 5 minutes but Jahara wouldn't answer to it. I stopped realizing that she was dead.

"Luka we got to keep trying!" Phoebe said.

"Jahara!" I managed to get out. Jahara then went pale. The tears ran out of me. "Jahara, NO! You can't die!" Phoebe cried over the bed. Duran cried on the ground. Grandpa looked down.

"It wasn't even her fault!" Phoebe cried out. "She was forced to do all the things she did. She couldn't fight it because it overwhelmed her and now she's paying the price for something that she didn't do! It's just not fair!"

I held Jahara close to me crying over her now dead body. She was so lifeless. I couldn't stop the tears from coming out of me. Most of them fell onto her. I felt the warmth of her body stop to leave her.

After a few minutes I stopped crying. It seemed unreal but Jahara was dead now. I left the room quickly wiping my tears.

...

Phoebe looked up from her bed to see Luka leave. She tried to go after him but Grandpa stopped her.

"Grandpa!" she said. Grandpa shook his head.

"He needs to be alone Phoebe," he said. Phoebe started to cry again. Not only for herself though.

On the bed Jahara breathing started up again, though no one could see it. It was strange but hearing Luka's voice somehow made her come back. She slowly opened her eyes. She quickly closed them though because the room was so bright.

Phoebe turned around. She thought she saw Jahara's eyes open but she wasn't sure.

...

"Luka," I heard Phoebe say. I came back into the room. "Are you ok?" Phoebe quickly said.

"Not now Phoebe," I said turning toward the door. I felt her arm pull mine. I stood there. "I said not-"

"L-Luka."

I recognized the voice. I turned my body around. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jahara was sitting there on the bed. Her eyes were normal again. Inside I was filled with happiness but on the outside I looked shocked.

I walked up to the bed, sitting next to her. She looked very confused. But after she's been unconscious for a day I wasn't surprised. Then realization flew over her eyes.

"He's alive right?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. I knew who she was talking about. Phoebe was right she did remember. I couldn't answer her. I looked down. "Oh God!" she shouted.

"Jahara-" I started trying to tell her that it would _never_ be her fault. But it was too late she realized that she _took_ a life. Her body froze with terror. Then she flung herself on me crying.

"Oh God!" She started to sob. I put my arms around her. Her violent sobs came out. She started wheezing and stifling. I just kept hugging her. At the moment that was all I could do.

"Shh. It's ok. It'll be ok," I comforted as the sobs came out of her. Though inside I knew it may not be. Right now I was being strong for Jahara as she clung to me and cried out violent sobs.

* * *

"No way!" The little blond chaser shouted. "We know Rai's innocent! The council isn't being fair!"

"Couldn't Komorka stop them?" The older chaser girl asked.

"She was against it, but the others out voted her," her little sister said.

"I see," Sena said biting her nail.

"What do we do?" another boy asked.

Sena looked up. "Huh? Save him of course! We're going to free Rai! Everybody's with me, right?" And all the chasers nodded.

**AN: The end. So the story is now over. Before I hear complaints you know this couldn't have ended on a happy note considering episode 28. Also I am not a doctor so I do not know how heart attacks work so it may not be 100% accurate.**

**So the title "**_**Bridges He Burned**_**" comes from the song "**_**Seasons of Love**_**" from the movie Rent. (**_**"In Bridges He Burned)**_** It really suits the chapter considering the next line in the song. (**_**"Or The way that she died).**_

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I may follow it up. Or Maybe not It depends. Anyway you'll see in a month or was it half a month?**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
